Enchantment
by Ella-676
Summary: Edward Finds a cat while "hunting" in the woods what happens when it turns into a human girl?
1. Prologue

_A Witch_. All cats with magic have one. So why not me? **it's a rule **that all cats that were born into the world of magic are assigned a witch. But mine is not here….she's gone. But _why? _

I was born into a world of magic. A world where vampires, where-wolves, fairies, demons, and most certainly _witches_ where in fact **real**. Humans live among us but do not know of our existence. They only see the outside of the earth ….only what their eyes tell them too see. Now cats live in both worlds not all contain magic. Black cats and white cats that contain magic are assigned a witch that they are bonded to forever. But if a witch leaves a cat there's a problem. My witch was named Cynthia. We were bonded for 237 years. Always together always happy but one day she went to the human world and never came back. Months passed and not a word. If I could have I would have gone after her but she told me to stay here and wait for her …she looked scared and all shook up. So I waited and waited. Being without her made me feel sad and lonely and a sharp pain filled my heart.. After months of waiting I went out to find Ethelind a powerful witch whose main purpose is to help those who are in need. Once I set one of my paws at the door I heard her voice.

" Bella…little Bella" she cooed " I thought you might drop by ever since you lost your beloved Cynthia"

I wasn't surprised at all she knew I was coming. " Please Ethelind, I must find Cynthia she went to the human world months ago and she hasn't come back! Please help me!" she walked further into her house and I followed silently. Ethelind stood in front of a silver mirror with ancient symbols carved into the frame. I sat patiently. She touched the mirror with her slender fingers closing her eyes as the mirror lid up a mysterious blue color….which suddenly turned black violently. " Her soul has died in the human world." My heart almost stopped as soon as she spoke those words " Died?"

" It is dangerous going to the human world, magic is not so powerful there than it is here. A witch has to be very careful or she can become weaker without magic and not realize the mortal dangers can apply to her."

_Cynthia! _She's gone?? Forever??…. What am I to do… _a cat without a witch_…. Tears rolled down my whiskers as I suddenly realized I would spend forever without her…._alone_…. " I am sorry little one…." Ethelind whispered as she picked me up and stared into my eyes. " Send me to the human world!" I cried

Ethelind looked genuinely surprised… " What??" she gasped. " my Cynthia spend her last days in the human world and I want to be there too, there no life for me here. I cant go without a witch sending me there!" I sobbed. Ethelind put me down and shook her head…."Its too dangerous for a cat…. A magic one too." I dropped my head " Please, Please!" whispered Ethelind looked at me sadly and turned her back getting out a book. " alright. Ill send you there but I wont send you without some defense…" I stared at her blankly… " defense?" she smiled " yes… but my magic is limited so I can't tell you what it is and it will be uncontrollable unpredictable….but it's the best I can do…." she sighed. " I don't care I am just happy your doing this for me!" she smiled and led me to the mirror " close your eyes…Bella" I did and I felt lighter and the ground was no more I was falling…..falling ….into an unknown place….maybe a place where I could belong…..


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hey! Hey! I'm just adding an author's note because I forgot 2 add one in the prologue **_

_**So this is my first Fanfic and I have had this idea for awhile now and I thought I might as well put it up and see if anyone likes it. I know its seems to be stating off slow but it will pick up as I get used to writing lol. **_

_**Please review and tell me what u think so far it will really help me write this story !! Thanks!**_

_Love, Ella-676_

--

My eyes opened it was cold and raining it looked like I was in a forest I got on my legs and started walking around. Everything was blurry and unfocused…I felt weird…sick even ….maybe it was being in the human world that made me feel _uncomfortable_… this world looked so different …it even smelled different. I was getting dizzy my legs were going in different directions _maybe if I laid down…_

_**Edward POV**_

Alice and I were in the forest near our house getting back from a quick hunt when Alice gasped.

I looked into her mind for the answer. What she saw was a little black thing laying on the ground somewhere around here. " Alice?" I asked confused but before she could say anything she ran …so I followed her until she stopped abruptly. " Alice what…?" I began but she ignored me and I realized there was a black cat laying on the ground near a tree. Its heart was beating so I knew it was still alive. Alice knelt by the tree picking the cat up its eyes were closed and it hardly notice being picked up. " Oh Edward she has a fever." Alice whispered. " Alice, no we cant…." I sighed " Edward , we have to she'll die if we leave her." she continued. " Things die it's a part of life….Alice don't be foolish" she gave me a cold look and started toward the house with the cat in her arms…muttering " well see what Carlisle says about this"

Carlisle stared at the sleeping cat shock written on his face." Well Alice, this certainly is a surprise.." he started but Alice interrupted " Well I couldn't leave the poor thing out in the cold, besides she has a fever please can we keep her?" Esme and Rosalie both examined the cat in Alice's arms petting it gently. While Emmett and Jasper stood by me nodding their heads disapprovingly. " She can stay until she gets better after that….I'll think about it." Carlisle finally decided. I covered my ears as Alice squealed and jumped up and down hugging Carlisle. _Honestly this couldn't be a good idea having an pet in the house_. But I guess I have no say in it now. " Ill have to get kitty food, OH! And some toys, and a bed…!" Alice declared with excitement. " Don't forget a collar!" Rosalie added, I could tell she was enjoying this as much as Alice was. " Hey ! Hey! Calm down girls or ill have to eat her" Emmett joked. Rosalie And Alice gave him a cold glare as Jasper and I chuckled at Emmett's joke.

In the Morning the whole house was still filled with excitement over the new pet. Everyone was catering to its needs which was silly, since the thing was still unconscious. When I came downstairs Esme walked into the house carrying all kinds of supplies for the cat that would probably last a month! This was getting out of hand! " Oh! Oh! she's waking up" Rosalie giggled.

_**Bella's POV**_

_Huh? Where am I ? I hear voices… _I opened my eyes only to see a room full of yellowed eyed humans staring at me! What is going on? I quickly jumped up and ran into a corner ! A female with black spiky hair walked closely toward me and rested her hand on my head as if to calm me down as everyone in the room stepped closer to me. As soon as her hand touched my skin I felt that it was not warm like a humans at all it was cold as death and hard as stone! _They weren't humans! They were Vampires! _I Panicked! and automatically jumped back, but as I did My body started shaking and Glowing?? And A sudden whirl blue rays of light swirled around me! After a minute it stopped and the room looked different …a lot less big? I looked down at my body and was surprised to see that instead of my fur I had….SKIN? I Had two LEGS? And HANDS? And Long Jet Black Hair? Oh did I mention I was completely naked??

_**--**_

_**I know I know its short but the chapters will get longer I promise! Tell ur thoughts **_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the reviews ;p sorry it took long to write but I had writers block…..and today I finally thought of something good ! So anyway On with the story Chapter 3 **_

_**Btw: story does not belong to me ( I wish)**_

_**Love, **__Ella 676_

--

_**Bella POV**_

I was feeling a mixture of fear and wonder was I really a human? I wasn't sure my body seemed to have all the same parts I suppose but I still felt like me…I looked up finally remembering where I was at the moment and realized that everyone was staring at me, in what I could only guess as shock. I myself was frozen unsure of what to do. Finally after 3 minutes of silence, the male blonde vampire which seemed to be the leader of the clan cleared his throat and looked away "Alice… would you…uh.. please get some clothes to cover…her?" The small Pixie-like vampire said nothing and disappeared. I guess me being completely naked was _wrong? _Everyone was looking away from me and were clearly uncomfortable. The Pixie came back and handed me a cottony blue dress. Plus two other pieces of fabric…one was shaped like a V and the other was semi-laced and had two bumps on it? I stared at her confused …._how do I put it on? _Her face was blank with confusion also, but after a second she seemed to understand. " Oh!…. let…let me help you.." she stuttered.

As soon as she spoke the other quickly headed for the door and were gone. So now it was just me and the female vampire named Alice. She put the two pieces of fabric on me first and then but the blue dress on over it, and then turning me around so she could button the back. Finally after she was done she stepped back and stared at me. " what are you?" she whispered in a calm voice. " I am a cat" I automatically answered feeling stupid. " At least I was…." The door to the room suddenly opened and I jumped back surprised backing myself to the wall, the rest of the vampires came into the room The leader stepped closer to me and asked " What is your name?" "Bella" I answered " What are you?" "A cat, but I don't know anymore." he seemed deep in thought and finally asked me how I came to Forks, which I assumed was this strange place, so I told him everything that happened…. " So now I am this…" I pointed to my new body.

" Interesting….I have never seen anything like this…your blood isn't even temping to any of us….even though your human so strange…. this must be very strange for you indeed." " yes it is" I agreed. " Well I assume you know what we are and I assure you we mean you no harm you can stay with us as long as you like seeing as your blood wont be a temptation. " he then gestured to his family next to him by order " This is my wife Esme, my children Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward" I studied each of them seeing somewhat friendliness in each of them exempt the last one…Edward he seemed to be hesitant and uncomfortable…I didn't understand did I offend him?

_**Edward POV**_

I was more or less shocked when the black cat turned into a human girl who happened to be naked. I tried not to linger on her body but it was difficult because one, she was a cat only a moment ago and two, I have never seen a naked girl before. Sure I had seen them in the minds of men for decades but actually seeing one in the flesh (literally) was a different story. Her appearance was strangely similar to when she was a cat but also very different she was creamy pale but had black smooth hair that was similar to the color her fur had been she ….also had a other worldly appearance, her eyes were the same brown and seemed to be captivating like there was magic in them. Her lips were rosy red as was her skin when she was embarrassed. Long story short she was gorgeous. I doubt I had ever seen a more beautiful creature on earth….her appearance rivaled the beauty of Rosalie and she wasn't even a vampire.

But I was becoming frustrated because I couldn't read her mind! I was focusing as hard as I could and still nothing. She was human so I should have been able to read it but that wasn't the case. And as she told her story of how she came here I was wondering why I wasn't able to get inside her mind. Carlisle introduced us and she examined all was of us with curiousness that was adorable. But it didn't help my frustration. I was lost in thought when I realized she was staring at me….tilting her head and stepping closer to me with wonder. Her scent hit me then and it was irresistible…but my instincts didn't tell me to attack her instead it told me to get closer to her to touch her and to kiss those beautiful red lips….wait what was I thinking? I barely knew this girl and I was already thinking inappropriate things about her….and she was only a cat not too long ago! I wasn't myself. I was the logical one in the family besides Carlisle. I found myself backing away from this girl and headed for the stairs to my room. I felt bad because her face seemed disappointed and hurt that I was running away from her but I needed time to get away and examine these strange feelings.

I could hear Jasper chuckle…he knew what I was feeling and I hated it.

_**Bella POV**_

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked hesitantly …. I didn't understand Edward. Maybe he didn't like it when I stepped closer but I couldn't help it I was curious it was in my nature….well at lest it was. Jasper and the larger vampire….Emmett chucked towards Edward as he sprinted to his room. " Don't worry about him" Jasper laughed " yeah ….he is going to be more than fine" Emmett laughed. I sighed with relief but I felt this was going to be harder than I thought and just how long will it take me to _change back_. Honestly I didn't like being human. And I felt awkward wearing these clothes, and a little chilly without my fur….. so being in a house full of vampires didn't make it any warmer. Walking was also difficult without having four legs and I didn't see much in the point of shoes. " Well this cat collar seems pointless now" Alice giggled

" But…we'll have to go shopping!" the others laughed " shopping??" I asked confused. " For clothes." Rosalie corrected she stared at me with slight irritation. " Rose …don't be bitter its not her fault" Alice sang. Rosalie sighed and smiled " No I guess not." she agreed . " your still beautiful to me" Emmett commented as he hugged Rosalie which loosened her up. " what is it ?" I asked feeling like I did something wrong again. But Alice only sighed and pulled me toward a mirror showing me my reflection. I gasped shocked Seeing myself as a human I looked so different….but at least my eyes were the same…I had some concept of beauty but being a cat I didn't really care to much about it for myself but I saw how the witches in my world would look at themselves and marvel. All of them seemed beautiful to me especially _Cynthia._ even these vampires seemed beautiful compared to regular humans and being one for the time being I assumed I would be average looking just like them but I was wrong….but even though I felt pretty I still longed to find out how to turn back into a cat.

--

**End chapter. Hope it was pleasant :D !! **

**oh in incase u were wondering it was a bra and undies that Alice gave Bella along with the dress hahaha I thought it would be funny if she had no idea what they were …her being a cat in all.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry! Sorry! I know its been forever but ill have u guys know I will bee updating this story hopefully once a week! **

**So please don't give up on me! PS. Review help keep me motivated.**

**Love, Ella 676**

------------------------------------------------

**Bella POV**

I was lucky that the Cullen's had a spare bedroom but the only thing was… it was next to Edward's room and I wasn't too sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. But Alice certainly wasted no time decorating it a bit and getting a queen-size bed put in that very day!

I was shocked and at the same time amazed on how quick she and Emmett assembled it. As it became dark again I laid in the new bed in Alice's night gown or what I think was a night gown…. it was a bit short and only came up to my knees and was light and lacy. I complained to Alice that I would freeze in it. " I am sorry Bella, but it's the only thing I have that's really not revealing." she giggled and left the room in a quick blur. I sighed turning over in the bed so I was on my back I wasn't used to a bed not really I preferred the floor but sometimes I slept in a bed this reminded me of Cynthia, I missed _Cynthia. _

I missed curling up next to her when it was time to go to sleep. She would hold me tight and I knew I was loved. I was her pet, but then I was so much more I was her best friend and she was mine. _"Your crying…" _someone whispered from the door. My eyes opened and I lifted my self up to see who it was in a quick motion but as I did sure enough, a tear fell from my eyes.

I ignored it and saw Edward at my door. He was staring at me with an unrecognizable emotion in his eyes. I froze with surprise and in a split second he was next to me. I stared at him speechless my heart pounding wildly as his hand made contact with my cheek and wiped the lonely tear from my face. "Why are you crying?" he said finally breaking the awkward moment.

I took a small breath and tried to think of a response. "I…I am sorry did I wake you up?" it was the best I could come up with. I didn't realize how handsome Edward was for a human…I mean _vampire…_ and he was very close to me his golden eyes where only a few inches from my face and stared into mine deeply it made me feel strange….in fact this whole body was strange.

" No, you didn't wake me…I don't sleep" Edward answered still very close to me. "Vampires don't sleep? Why is that?" I asked curious now by his statement. He laughed and sat down next to me on the bed "Ah, a good question…but you never answered mine." I could feel my face heat up "I was thinking of someone." I softly answered and turned away from him embarrassed now.

"Would this someone happen to be your witch Cynthia?" he asked. I nodded tears flooded my eyes now and I couldn't hold it in any longer "She was the only person ill ever love and she is gone." _Forever_. a soft whimper came out of my sobs. Edwards eyes widened in surprised by the sound I made and grabbed my shoulders tightly and pulled me in an strong embrace. "You will love again, I promise you." he whispered in my ear as he stroked my ebony hair. My thoughts bolted and my body tensed up.

He sensed this and loosened his steel grip on me. I took this as a chance to get off the bed and move away from him. He stared at me in surprise "What is it Bella?" he questioned. "Edward. I am a cat. In my world cats don't have mates like your kind do, we have witches. Its over for me now, I am a cat who lost her witch that's why ill never love again."

**Edwards POV:**

Upon, hearing those words coming out of her mouth something inside me snapped. I got up and grabbed her and threw her softly on the bed in one swift motion. She didn't fight me because she was surprised I assumed, her heart beat was fast underneath her chest, she was probably scared but I didn't care at that moment.

"Your. Not. A. Cat!" I yelled harshly her eyes widened and her stare intensified. Trying to calm myself down, I took a strand of her hair to my face and inhaled the scent of it, which smelled of flowers.

"Bella, your not a cat anymore." I slid my hand over her chest over her heart "You may be different than most mortals because of your magic, but your still a human who feels and reacts like one." I smiled putting my hands to her face which was blushing, just to prove my point. She looked up towards the wall ignoring my eyes her features turned to sadness and worry. "Not if I can help it, I don't want to be a human anymore. Everything about this body confuses me and I am afraid that if I stay human for too long…. I wont be able to change back." she cried.

For some reason I felt a sting in my chest when she said she didn't want to stay human. _What was wrong with me? _Why was I so attracted to this girl? It angered me that I didn't even know her for very long and she was an animal not too long ago and I was already drawn to her presence. What did I expect from her? Too stay human to go against her true nature?

For what? Too stay with me? To be nearly the same species as me, so my affection towards her wasn't wrong? That's not fair to her. She should want to go back to being a cat, it must be hard….. changing into something your not. But if she did manage to turn back would I still feel this way? My heart said yes, but my mind didn't make sense of it.

___________________________________________

**I know that was short! But I wanted to get that out ASAP!**


End file.
